Magic Moments
by jimi18
Summary: Short drabbles about Bonnie and Damon. T to start may upgrade to M depending on where my mind takes me!
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be short unconnected drabbles relating to my favourite couple. I can't guarantee that they will be any good but they just pop up occasionally in my warped brain. I hope that you enjoy them! And if you have any suggestions please PM me and I will try and write it up. I will email it to you first for approval. Enjoy!**

**Please let me know good or bad!**

**UNPACKING**

Damon leaned against the entrance to the den. The little witch was sitting on the floor dressed in jeans and white t-shirt that was covered in dark smudges, she had a dark smudge on her cheek and her red hair escaping the tie that she had used to try and tame it. Damon didn't think he had ever seen her look more beautiful.

"Are you going to just stand there and watch me or are you going to help me?" she asked with a smile

"No I thought I'd just watch you" Damon walked towards her and sat down on the edge of the sofa, he lent forward and brushed an errant curl off her face.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked

"These boxes are not going to unpack themselves and half of this is yours. Do you want the CD's in alphabetical or music type?" Bonnie asked

"Whatever you want, you know I won't put them back in the right place" Damon stated and moved forward and kissed her forehead. Damon then reached forward and pulled Bonnie off the floor and into his arms

"We don't have to unpack everything today" Damon whispered into her ear whilst also nibbling and kissing her neck. Bonnie started to giggle.

"I suppose I can have a break, I've done the kitchen and the bedroom" Bonnie sighed as Damon started to lift her t shirt off her.

"Good we have the most important rooms done" Damon said as he kissed her thoroughly. Damon picked her up and carried up stairs and into their bedroom. Damon looked around amazed at what the little witch had managed while he had been unpacking the removals van. What amazed Damon more was that the sexy little witch that was now in the middle of the bed had agreed to move in with him. Damon hovered over Bonnie and kissed her as he pulled back he heard her say "Mine"

"Always" Damon replied


	2. Chapter 2

Furry cockblocker

It was early on a Saturday morning and Bonnie was asleep wrapped up in the arms of Damon Salvatore. He looked down at her as she slept she looked so beautiful. Who would have realised that the bad ass vampire could be tamed by this delicate little witch. But that's what had happened. It had slowly crept up on them both and now to the amazement of all their friends they were a very happy couple.

Damon pulled Bonnie closer as she started to stir.

"Morning "Bonnie murmured her voice full of sleep. The sound of her voice turned him on and he was glad that it was Saturday and they could stay in bed. Damon started to kiss Bonnie and Bonnie moved closer to deepen the kiss. Damon ran his hands over Bonnie's naked body. He just couldn't get enough of her and she him. All of a sudden the bed shook. Bonnie pulled away from Damon and turned around to face a pair of green eyes. Bonnie reached out to the green eyes

"Casper how's my baby" Bonnie cooed as she cuddled the white bundle of fluff.

Damon rolled his eyes as Bonnie brought the white kitten to her face and kissed him. The kitten purred loudly and all thoughts of getting up to naughty things with Damon flew out of her mind. Bonnie pulled the duvet up and Casper nestled into her lap facing her having his head scratched and tickled

Damon tried to put his arm around Bonnie but the cat swiped at him. Bonnie turned to Damon

"Stop upsetting him" Bonnie ordered as she brought the kitten closer

"My poor fluffy baby what did daddy do to you, did that mean old vampire upset mummy's little Casper" Bonnie rubbed the cats ear's

"I'll make the coffee then shall I?" said a very dejected Damon. He obviously wasn't going to be able to move the kitten from his girlfriends lap. Bonnie smiled at him "please Damon that's really sweet of you" Bonnie smiled with what Damon had come to call the fluffy cockblocker on her lap. What had posed him to buy her a kitten for her birthday? He put on some pj bottoms and started to the door he turned around to look at the little witch that was cuddling the kitten. Yea he knew what posed him. He couldn't deny the woman he loved anything. As he left the bedroom the sound of soft paws hitting the floor and following made him smile. He could feed the fluffy cockblocker and while he was eating get some action. Damon scooped up the fur ball and Bonnie smiled at the sight of her big scary vampire gently carrying her beloved pet downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I know it is really common to do a shower scene but I just couldn't help it! Sorry **

**Oh and I forgot again. I own nothing!**

**Hot showers and Cold vampires**

Bonnie had been looking forward to a hot shower. After fighting god knows what today she was wet and covered in mud and other things that she just didn't want to think about. Stefan and Elena had gone back to the boarding house and Damon had gone in search of drink and debauchery.

Bonnie was eternally grateful that her father had just let her refurbish her bathroom and bedroom. So Bonnie walked in drawing her curtains blocking out the rising sun and any strange crows that might be sitting on the tree outside her bedroom window. Thank goodness she hadn't had designer clothes on tonight because the only place her t-shirt and jeans were heading was the incinerator that her father had just purchased. Her father had questioned it when he saw the purchase on his credit card bill. Bonnie explained that it was for the rubbish and he had lucky accepted it when the reality of it was she was tired of trying to hide her dirty and torn clothes in the rubbish. Now she knew why Damon always wore black!

Bonnie stripped down to her ultra feminine lace bra and boy shorts. She always wore really sexy underwear at all time as it made her feel sexy and slightly naughty. Her secret.

It wasn't that any man or vampire wasn't interested, Bonnie had a queue around the block she just didn't realise it! She always thought that Meredith and Elena were the beauties of their group and that she was just average but she was wrong. Her innocence and beauty shone through and made Elena and Meredith fade into the back ground when she was there. Her smile lit up her face and her chocolate brown eyes so fathomless that a man could get lost in them, the abundance of fiery red curls and the alabaster skin created a delicious contrast but when Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror that night she only saw a petite plan Jane. She analysed her body in the mirror before she removed her shocking pink underwear. She had an hour glass figure, tiny waist, full breast and curvaceous hips.

She stepped under the scolding hot water hoping to chase the demons away. Her new shower had one of those big watering can heads that made her think of tropical paradises and it was big enough that she could hold her arms out straight and turn completely around without touching the tiled sides. The hot water pounded into her mussels easing the strains of the evening away. She reached for her lavender shampoo and gasped when a cool hand closed around hers.

"Let me do that we've had a tough night" the cool breath on her neck made her shiver.

She smiled as the cool hands plunged into her red curls and started to massage her scalp Bonnie couldn't hold back a delicious moan.

"I thought you were out for a night of whiskey and women"

"After tonight little bird the only woman I want is you" answered the vampire as his hands moved down to massage her shoulders and neck, Bonnie moaned as Damon started to kiss her neck.

"Always?" Bonnie asked

"Forever and always" Damon answered as bonnie lent into the cool vampire under the hot shower.

**As always let me know what you think good or bad! And I am always open to suggestions**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here I go again with another quick moment in Bamon world. Hope you like it let me know!**

**I don't own the vampire diaries! **

**Roses are red, violets are blue**

Bonnie McCullough couldn't believe it, she had been going out with Damon Salvatore for a year now and tonight they were going out for an anniversary dinner. Damon had booked them in at the most exclusive restaurant in the area.

Yesterday Elena, Meredith and Bonnie had skipped lectures at university and gone shopping for a dress for Bonnie to wear. Bonnie had come away with a short satin red dress that fitted all of her curves to perfection with a deep v at the front.

Now she was sitting on the sofa at the boarding house watching TV with Damon, Damon was laid out with his feet in Bonnie's lap sound asleep. Bonnie was doing her nails and she couldn't decide on Red Rose or Violet blue, go classic or vamp it up. She really needed to try the colours out but she had forgotten to bring any remover with her. Then the idea hit her Damon's toes were just in front of her! She very carefully got both bottles and painted one big toe red and one blue. After it dried she looked at them and decided on the colour that she wanted.

Damon woke up and looked at Bonnie. He smiled at his beautiful girlfriend then he caught sight of his toe nails.

"Bon, What the hell have you done" Damon growled but his anger dissipated as soon as Bonnie looked at him with her big brown eyes. He could never stay mad at her

"I needed to try the colour out so I could do my nails for tonight" Bonnie answered innocently

"And you couldn't try it on your own nails" Damon asked as he pulled Bonnie on to his lap and started to kiss her neck

"No I don't have any remover" Bonnie said leaning into Damon

"What" Damon Shrieked

Bonnie did the full puppy eyes and looked at Damon

"It's fine Bon. We can get some tomorrow "Damon said as he kissed Bonnie before she jumped up to get ready. Damon smiled as she left him to get ready a bad assed vampire with painted toenails. He hoped Stefan never found out that the little witch had him so whipped.

**Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi back again with another quick one. Thank you for all the reviews and just to let you into a secret I have painted my hubby's toenails when he has been asleep! Hope you enjoy it there is another one coming soon but I have a sick hubby (who is acting like a baby!). I also have to do some study! But the next one will be up soon. The idea is bubbling around in my mind I just need to flesh it out a bit! Please let me know what you think. As you can tell I love fluff!**

**PS. I don't own Vampire Diaries**

**Damon's Favourite night of the week**

It was a Friday night Damon's favourite night of the week; it was the night when his girlfriend arrived to stay the weekend. During the week Damon had to sneak into her bedroom where they spent the night in each other's arms. But in a deal made to plicate him and to help her parents accept her older man (they were struggling with the thought of him being 4 years old, if they knew that he was over 500 years old well she didn't know what their reaction would be!) from Friday evening to Monday morning she would stay with Damon Monday night to Thursday night she would be at home and concentrate on her college studies. Her father would have a fit if he realised that every night Damon sneaked into her bed.

Bonnie arrived, no weekend bag needed. Damon's bathroom was full of her bottles and lotions, his chest of drawers contained Bonnie's clothes. Damon didn't mind all her things that dotted his bedroom and bathroom all Damon needed was Bonnie's sexy little body.

Bonnie arrived and Damon had cooked her favourite for dinner his family's recipe for spaghetti and meatballs. After dinner they sat on the sofa cuddled up watching a film and finishing the bottle of nice red wine that Damon had pick up for them. When the film ended Damon noticed that Bonnie had fallen asleep. Damon took the dishes into the kitchen and stacked the dishwasher. He didn't like the thought of Bonnie having to lift a finger to do anything. His time with her at the weekend was too precious.

Damon went to Bonnie and gently picked her up and carried her up to bed. She woke briefly as Damon gently took her clothes off and put them in the dirty laundry basket. Bonnie went straight back to sleep as Damon stripped off and got in beside her, they both loved sleeping skin against skin. Damon pulled the covers up over them and the fell into a deep sleep.

**Let me know what you think as it is much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I know that it has been a while but I have just started a new job, I have also decided to study and take the exams that I failed 20 years ago! I also have just taken up a new hobby as well. So things have been a little bit busy **

**I hope that you enjoy this and I will try and put up another chapter tonight. I am also still struggling with Top Five. I will try and post a chapter of Top Five this weekend. **

**I loved the start of the new series and I am looking forward to the new book in 2011!**

**Please read and review and let me know what you think! Please **

Damon was shocked when Bonnie said yes to a date. He was stunned two dates later when she let him kiss her, amazed that after 6 dates she stayed the night at the boarding house in his bed though nothing happened he loved the fact that she fell asleep in his arms. He never knew something so innocent could be so good. Staggered When a couple of dates later he was allowed to get to second base, flabbergasted when on the next date she let him get to third. Astonished when he got to fourth, when they finally made love because that's what it was it wasn't just sex, for the first time in 400 years he had made love to a woman, if fact that was the first time that he had ever made love to a woman and it took a flamed haired witch. Damon was astounded when he realised that he was in love with Bonnie. But what dumbfounded Damon the most about the curvaceous petite red head that he was so in love with was the fact that he had a king size duvet and she had it all again! Damon smiled as he rolled over and stated the nightly duvet war that he had with the Bonnie and which she always won!

**I know this was short but they are just moments in their lives! Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I have had to up the rating on this as this one ran away with me and got a little hotter than I intended. I hope you like it. Please let me know.**

Damon knew that he was lucky, good looks and charm had served him well and he had got everything he wanted that was until a petite red head had entered his life. Bonnie had said no to Damon and that had made Damon even more intrigued by her. He started to dream about her, fantasise about her during the day and whenever he had seen her he got hard. Damon realised that the only way he was going to get Bonnie was to do it the old fashioned way and date.

So Damon asked Bonnie out on a date. No was Bonnie's answer. She wasn't going to play second best to Elena. So Damon sent flowers. Bonnie smiled when she received them but the answer to the card was still No. Damon tried again with chocolates and still the answer was No. In the end Damon just sat on her porch for two days and nights until she gave in. What harm could one date do?

That date did a lot of harm. Damon was charming and Bonnie was in love. Elena, Stefan, Meredith and Matt were all stunned. They needed to talk to both of them.

Damon was constantly surprised by Bonnie and today was no different. Bonnie sauntered though Fells Church town square in a floatey halter neck maxi dress towards Damon who was lying back on the grass. She dropped down beside him and leaned over to kiss him. Damon held her lips to his and depend the kiss. Bonnie moaned and gently pulled away. She leaned down as whispered into his ear.

"I want you" Damon eternally groaned he could smell her arousal and that made him want her

"Bon do you know what you are doing to me? I want you but we are in the middle of the tow square" Damon whispered as he plunged his hands into her red curls dragging her down to him for another searing kiss. Bonnie giggled

"I thought you were adventurous?" Bonnie asked him. Damon was and he had no aversion to sex in public places but even he drew the line at the middle of the day in the town square.

"What do you have in mind?" Damon asked.

Bonnie leaned down and whispered into Damon's ear and Damon smirked his little witch was clever and sexy. Bonnie straddled Damon letting her skirts billow out over them both, Damon discreetly slid his hands up Bonnie's thighs under her dress and moaned when he not only discovered how wet she was but also that she was minus panties. Damon's hands went to his zipper and undid he jeans, he was of course going commando. As soon as he was free Bonnie discreetly moved and gently raised herself so she was hovering above Damon's rock hard member. Damon's bit back a moan as he could feel her heat and moistness above him. She gently lowered herself onto him taking it slowly so no one would notice. Bonnie leaned forward to swallow Damon's moans. Bonnie stated to gently rotate her hips. Damon's eyes rolled back in his head, he couldn't believe his luck, a beautiful little witch as his girlfriend with such a kinky side. Just as they were getting into it they heard a shout from across the square

"Bonnie, Damon!" Elena shouted

Bonnie stilled instantly and looked at Damon. Bonnie stated to blush and looked horrified. Damon looked pissed off. How dare the doppelganger interrupt him and his little witch?

Elena bounded over to where the couple were looking very innocent. Elena smiled "I'm glad we ran into you" Elena gushed

"I'm not" mumbled Damon not quite enough for Bonnie and Stefan not to hear

"We wanted to talk to you both" Elena said as she turned around and waved to Meredith and Matt to join them. Stefan was stood next to Elena looking down at the couple. He could smell sex in the air.

Bonnie gently squeezed her internal mussels and it took all of Damon's will power not to moan. Dam little witch!

Stefan gently nudged Elena "Elena maybe we should let them have their time and meet them back at the boarding house" Stefan tried pulling her away. Elena dropped down beside them "no Stefan I'm sure that they don't mind"

Damon's hand was still under Bonnie's dress so he decided to play her game and he gently moved his hand to flick her over sensitive clit.

Bonnie bit her lip and blushed bright red, the rest had now joined them and Bonnie twisted to watch them approach,

"Bon are you ok you are very red in the face" Meredith asked

"warm day" Bonnie replied before leaning forward to buried her face in Damon's neck as he leaned up on one arm and discreetly withdrew his other arm from under Bonnie's dress and wrapped his arm around her. As her dress moved Stefan got a stronger smell of sex and looked at his brother and Bonnie slightly jealous of there adventurousness as he hadn't made out of the bed with Elena never mind the bedroom!

Stefan eyed his brother and looked at Elena he pulled Elena up.

"Come on we will leave them to it and have this talk over dinner" Stefan looked at them and they all said their goodbyes with Stefan dragging Elena away and her protesting "but Stefan we should have talked to them now"

Bonnie smiled into the curve of Damon's neck and gently kissed him as she started too moved again slowly up and down on Damon's still rock hard cock.

**Hope you like this kinky one! Let me know**


End file.
